galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ch 18
Ch 18 Hans due to his size and strength was often seen as a bruiser with tremendous strength but little else. This was not the case since he was with the Olafson gang . He was asked about his opinion about other things. The woman across him was about as opposite as a being could be to a Saturnian , she was a Delicate . While Brana was certainly not a member of the original gang, she like the rest became like family. She had just stepped into his security office and without any hesitation floated right next to him. well, she didn't actually float but walk on her own two feet. To everyone, especially perhaps to Saturnians it always appeared that they didn't quite touch the ground. Brana did not wear the veil like garments, Delicates were known of, but the standard board duty uniform he too wore. Her hair, when open reached past her hips, was gathered in a looped ponytail, reducing its true length by half. She still was gorgeous and emitted an intoxicatingly sweet, fresh and flowery scent. She smelled like she looked. Nolei was quite tall, but next to Hans, even a Nul didn't look as big and massive as they were. It was clearly an unconscious gesture of deep friendship and affection as she crossed her arms across his massive arm and glanced at what he was doing."Still working?" "Yes, Brana. I am digging into that Necro phenomenon, and it gets scarier and weirder the deeper I dig." He could not really turn his head, Saturnian's necks were massive deltoids of muscle, reducing the ability to move the head drastically. This was tue crux with genetic engineered life, it was never as perfect as naturally developed life. So he shifted his entire body. She had huge eyes, very feminine facial features in an exotic alien way. Delicates were humanoids and shared many aspects of human appearance, but they were not human. Not even part of the so called Human Myatery, as their home was in a distant region of the Large Magellan Cloud, so distant in fgact that not even the Attikans knew about the Delicates. Brana gave him a fine smile and sat right next to him."Care to share?" Hans brushed over the surface of his desk and with a few additional gestures conjured half a dozen field screens into existence."There is a Union Police taskforce created just for that. Officially there are seventy four registered and legal religious sects that are considered to be part of this Necro cult and there are over two thousand known illegal groups that adhere to this philosophy." He pushed a screen in the foreground while she leaned closer, a clearly unconcioius move of trust and affection. Something that made the titanic Saturnian quite content. She pointed at the list displayed."We Delicates do not have sects and religion has not been part of our culture for many thousand years. Intellectually I somewhat understand the concept, but I would lie if I really get it. Why are there laws regulating it, and what makes one legal and another illegal?" Hans called up another screen and it filled with text."It is our constitution. Our very first article reads: Sentients are born, created or otherwise coming into being shall remain free and are equal in rights. The law must in all cases respect this principle." She didn't say anything so he kept speking. "It does not matter what reason a group of beings cite to come together, as long as whatever they do does not harm others or infringe on their rights. Religion is free and is not regulated otherwise. By request and Assembly vote in 4002, religions were recognized as a part of many cultures and must be part of the PUMA process. As of that vote, the Union Religion Registration Act became law. Religions must file their doctrine to be recognized as a religion. It is technically just semantics as the same rules apply to a communityt club building model spaceships, but it has been proven teue that some religions have harming others as a core doctrine. As you can imaine those are declared illegal, especially if they act on these." She propped her chin on her thin hands and her elbows on his under arm. "I guess the Church of Gore will be outlawed now, with all the things that happened at Pluribus." She slowly shook her head."What an awful thing to do, attacking our Assembly." Her eyes flashed with anger."You know I am a peaceful Delicate for the most part, but I'd volunteer to hang a few of those terrorists myself." Hans sighed."And it was so preventable, our Assembly is protected and all the scanners and systems are there." "And they were turned off or never turned on in the first place, as it should be. We don't need security systems...well we should not at least." "I hear you, but executing someone isn't something easy. I tell you. I was there when the Captain had to hang a man. He deserved it a thousand times." "She's something our Captain. So what do you got on these Necros and has it anything to do with our situation?" "Well, as I started to explain there are many groups and some of them have been active for much longer than the Union. I have read reports claiming they might be around longer than the Seenians." Just then Shea, the ships CSO; the captain's declared fiancee stepped into the security office and said."This fits my research as well." Her words gave evience that she had heard Hans' response to Brana. "I think both reasons we are here are connected. The Ypeherix, the Necros and that weird message of Sylia's mother." Shea was more than a fellow officer to Hans. She was there from the start and a close friend. Neither one really paid any attention to propper protocol. "What led you to that conclusion, Shea?" "I better brief the captain too, do you know where she is?" Hans pointed to the view port."We are on a waterworld and she had a free moment." "Of course!" She smiled and gave Brena a friendly nod."SHIP can you call her? It seems my Com can't connect." There was a tone of concern in SHIPs voice."I can't reach her or Suit." --""-- The corridor behind me, had disappeared and was replaced by a solid wall of rock. This was not the first time I travelled this way, I traversed space from Witchita to Planet Place. That episode with the mysterry bones, Brenda and the Cave of Things seemed so long ago. Yet this was the same strange and undetectable transition. I had stepped into a trap that was set with my biggest flaw as bait, my trust in my crew and friends, Getting my bearings, a man stepped into sight. I had not seen his face for a long time, and never expected to see again, Swybin Swybar. The son of the Thauran Admiral that caused me to be flocked and almost killed. "Before you shoot, let me assure you this is only a projection. Whatever you do can't hurt me. We also believe you are wearing a Seenian suit. So be a good weirdo and take it off. If you don't we start by executing your Ult enviro specialist." How did he know all this? My mind was racing. That he wasn't bluffing I was certain about. I also beleived him to ne a projection."Swybin, if any of my people get hurt even the slightest bit, I find you." "Oh no worries, Girl-boy. We meet in person very soon." The projection expanded and showed an Ult in board uniform, he was wrapped in many layers of memory tape. Next to him appeared a Thauran, also in Uniform. I had seen his face once or twice before. Petty Officer Lomasr was indeed crew member and he stood there, with a Neuro ripper pointed at the bound Enviro chief."Sorry to disapoint you, Mama Olafson. These aren't the Glitter caves." The Ult groaned."Captain, don't worry about me. Don't listen to that traitor. He came aboard at Chris..." The Ult tried so hard not to scream, as the traitorous Thauran hosed him with invisible rays that stimulated the nerve paths, but as the sadistic bastard dialed the intensity up. The Ult could not hold back and gave evidence to the pain he experienced, by graoning in a heartbreaking way." "He dies if you do not comply!" Swybin barked. "Suit, detach from me. That is an order." "Captain..." Silently I whispered."I am far from helpless, Tyron. Try to escape and find out where we are." He did detach himself and I stood there in the buff. "What wonders modern medicine can provide."Swybin cackled."That ugly arse you used to be transformed in a titty sporting blonde bimbo. Now step forward! And don't hesitate or your Ult dies!" I did and again the surroundings changed. --""-- Tyron watched as the captain disapeared. Naramir stepped through what appeared solid wall, with him was Petty Officer Lomasr. The traitorous environmental engineer pointed at the gray garment pooled on the floor."According to my crewmates, this is a genuine Seenian suit. She wears it all the time." Naramir still sore from the latest humiliation said."Such a suit is indestructible is that true?" Lomasr shrugged."I think so, but I will bring it to the Kermac. Neither Sarak nor Trevor could offer what the Kermac offered." "Liar! You want it for yourself, Naramir argued and this time his Neuro shocker did what it was supposed to do, it disabled the other Thauran. Naramir snickered as the other collapsed with twitching muscles."I am a fast learner. I am no longer serving anyone's interests but mine." The Seenian suit is mine now... --""-- Lumis and Ciferus were still processing the Necro Priests information regarding the WEAPON while they followed him down tight wound spiral stair cases, narrow corridors and passageways. They must have walked for a good hour and finally emerged in a breathtakingly beautifful natural cave with towering stalactites meeting towering stalagmites in every shade of pastel colors. The center of the huge cavern was a lake of apparently pitch black water. The surface was as smooth ads that of a mirror, not the smallest ripple disturbed it. Light came from thousands of gasfed lanterns and torches. There were structutres and shapes of buildings. Either carved out of the cavern rock walls, or built with the material at hand and blended into the existing walls and crevices. To both of them it was clear, this was built for the dead. An ancient burial site of sortd. Their guide did not stop or explain much, until they had crossed the cave and enterered through a partially chisseled and partially stoner mason built archway into what appeared to be the anteroom of as temple. The walls mostly natural rock were of a reddish earthen color and decorated with hundreds of skulls, not only of human, but apparently of a thousand other species as well. Here too, the light came from open flames, brightly dancing over the brass nozzles of bizarre shaped wall armatures. There was a throne at the other end of the room, and a being in a strange shaped armor of sorts. The entire breastplate was cleverly shaped like a skull. Ciferus had to admit that outfit was evil in a very sumbolic way. Their guide said."Behold the Necro King grants you with his presence. Lumis could not feel or read the creature. His probing powers told him that this was a being indeed, but the feeling was not a certain one, as it usually was when he probed into another person. He could not stop shivering caused by an ice cold sensation that was not quite physical. That he could not sense much about Ciferus, he had sort of accepted. It was his companion whispering from the side of his mouth."He is quite old and crazy as a being can get." They both walked closer, the humanoid shaped being sitting on a throne composed of arranged bones and skulls shifted his posture. The flickering light of the bright torches now revealing the face of a skull beneath the pointed hood. Lumis was certain these were real bones and not carved objects. "That you choose to visit, Ciferus is not entirely unexpected. To see the Lord of Light down here in this abode and shrine to death, however could be considered most unusual." Lumis actually tried to remain quiet, could not help himself." Foul creature you are indeed. Sitting on a heap of bones and worshipping what is opposed by life and light. Behold I am its choosen champion.I am not sure if I should simply smite you." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword."That lakey of yours claim my quest ended. Not that I beleive him, what mortal could destroy a WEAPON meant to slay the Dark One." The Necro King laughed."You are just as they say you are. They call me insane and who knows maybe I am, but you are insufferabe arrogant, ignorant and completley unprepared for what Crea has chosen you to do." Lumis stepped forward."Insulting me, Necro will result in your demise." Ciferus distanced himself from the knight as if he anticipated something to happen, and something happenefd indeed.Something Lumis did not expect. A shimmering sphere of light established itself between Lumis and the Necro King. The vague outlines of a female face appeared. It was not quite human and not attached to a body or anything else. It was Crea. the essence of Creation and the god=entity that made him what he was. Lumis lost all his bluster and sank to his knees lowering is head. Her voice did not really come from the orb of light but fill the cavern and came from all directions at once."My champion! Ridiculed and humiliated, wearing his armor ripped and torn, oh Lumis you deserved all that disapoint me. Weren't you the one I elevated above all of my creation? Did I not rescue you from obliteration?" "Crea, light of my life. What can I do with so little understanding and knowledge?" "Seek it! Open eyes and ears." Crea barked in a thundering fashion."I am forbidden to descent and interfere myself, but the conditions of this place allow me to speak to you. The one you must defeat is coming to this place." The shere was fading and Lumis yelled."Goddess my light, when?" "Her last words faded just as the light."Now!" The Necro King rose from his throne."My agents have obtained the mortal, we beleive is somehow assocaited with the Dark One's reincarnation. She is sent here, but she is only a naked human woman. Maybe she will be the mother of the vessel?" Lumis noticed his armor was fully restored and his sword glowed with increased intensity. He knew Crea was not refering to a third party. No the Dark One was on his way, trapped in a defenseless naked human female. Still shy of five tokens, an easy kill and Crea safe and finally supreme as she wanted to be from the very beginning. Ciferus too, noted that the fate of all that was and would be was rushing towards a cataclyptic event right here and now. He too knew that the Dark One was not yet fully incarnated, but unlike Lumis he had not forgotten the slain light of knight,Zophim and the words of Verðandi,a mortal had slain the Knight of Light. He too dod not doubt Crea. No one in all creation could really say who or what the Dark One really was. Maybe this Dark One only needed one token to be strong enough to prevail against Lumis. Some mortal without any such powers overcame a knight of light. --""-- Admiral Stahl had heard about the terror attack, of course. Not that there was really anything he could do. This was not something solved with battle ships and cannons. This was not even something that concerned the fleet, this was a matter for Union Police. The Devi and the First Fleet was on its way to the Leo II galaxy. The Gatehouses were now fully operational and both the Assembly and Fleet Command felt it important that the sentient space faring societies of that dwarf galaxy met the new kids in their neighborhood. This and a mission to the site where the Crucible used to be were the prime reasons for this trip. The Assembly requested a detailed report about the Y'All factory and wanted confirmation that it was indeed the only source and fully destroyed. They were still in the M-0 galaxy. They only could go as fast as the slowest unit of the fleet, which happened to be four Mobile Ship Yards. Lumbering giants, bigger than the Devi and to the pride of his old Terran heart, completley Union built. Captain Harris was running the Devi and while he was in charge of the First Fleet, there wasn't anything to do in that regard. So he had retreated into his office and tackled the mountain of what he called paperwork. even though it involved no physical paper at all, except the hand written notes he made. Physically writing things were still important to him. He didn't look up from a projected document regarding promotions before him, but he suddenly smiled."What brings you here,my love?" Alycia, the wife of the Eternal Warrior stepped into the light cone of Richard's desk lamp. She too had a deep smile on her lips. She was a powerful Netherworld creature, and she loved that man deeply. His question however reminded her of the seriousness of this visit. "The Captain of the Tigershark is more than just a boy that now is a woman. You know that right?" "Ever since your cauldron stirring association insisted on him going to Coven. Not that the Narth Supreme was very subtle in dropping hints either." He tapped a field screen. "I am keeping a loose eye on Erica. Right now she tries to solve the Ypeherix problem in the Spinward sector." While he said that, his voice trailed off. "Do go on." "The Narth Supreme is certain Eric is the Dark One, or will emerge as that entity. We Coven always heed the Narth, and there are these cosmic milestones I was telling you about." "Yes, I remember something about a Prophecy of sorts. Not that I am a big bveliever in Meta Mumbo Jumbo." He grinned. "And I should not say that, I am deeply in love with the Queen of Mumbo Jumbo." "I don't even know what that means, but I get the picture. It doesn't sound very nice for sure." She sighed and kissed him on the forehead."The prophecy was made by a very wise and powerful mage of a precursor universe that existed before this one. The universe we Coven originate from." She walked around the desk and he said."Okay, we are closer to the reason you came. It involves Eric or better said Erica. Some sort of Evil Ghost and a prophecy." Her face was very serious now."The 'Prophecy of Before and Yet to come' has been carried into the Nether Spheres, transfered onto a roll of Slider skin and brought to this the Prime Universe. It is a forbidden object." "The basement of the Vatikan and the Saresii vaults are full of forbidden documents, and what is a Slider?" "It is forbidden by the RULE and cosmic laws that stipulate nothing of a destroyed universe may brought into another. That is why we Coven had to become Netherworld creatures and remember nothing of our previous existence. Do you know there is only one copy of this prophecy and we decided to allow the scholars of the Workgroup OLYMPUS to study it. It was brought to Pluribus and made part of a temporary culture exhibit for the Coven society. The apparent Terror attack did not only cost the lives of several Union citizens, it destroyed the ultronit and duraplast displaycase and burned it without a trace." What she said did chance his expression."You think...?" "Humans and most mortals would not use the term Slider, but Demon. A Netherworld denzien that can slide between this Verse and the Anti Verse without being destroyed. Richard, there is no chance this skin could be destroyed by a simple explosion," "This is serious indeed and suggests a much sinister force behind this." He sighed."This is your department. I am not much of a police man or detective and I simply have no advice what to do." He stopped, swiveled in his chair to his multi task surface."Speaking of police and detectives. I think I know just the man, Phil Decker. He is an immortal and..." "I know Phil and I think he will take the case. This is not why I came to you. I would love you to listen to my sister. Her name is Luci Fera, her father Ciferus is in cohorts with Lord Lumis." "Sounds a lot like Lucifer to me, we are not dealing with the actual devil right?" "The legends of demons and devils have a very real foundation. What man doesn't understand he calls suoernatural." He swallowed."Alright, I listen to your sister, but she knows I am an old fashioned simple human right?" "She isn on her way." She looked in his eyes."You are old fashioned maybe, but calling you simple went out the window 3000 years ago, my love." "All this leads to that event the Guardian wanted us to prepare for and made twohundred of us immortal is it not?" "Yes, Richard we beleive so." --""-- Yvonne found her boss deep below the surface of Omni Planet in a highly secure basement complex. The richest man in the Universe, did not wear his ususual imaculate latest fashion business suit, but somnething akin to a suit of armor. Only Yvonne knew Rex true secret. He was not just a human, made imprevious to age. His true self was known as Invictus Rex. He did not yet wear his helmet and turned towards his assistant."Yvonne?" "The He had been called by the Voice of the RULE, billions of years ago, at a time Earth was a swirl of matter about to form a proto planet. Chosen by the RULE like the other eleven to prepare the Prime Universe for the reincarnation of the Dark One. He reiected the VOICE and used his gifts and power to create the First Empire. An endeavour to show the Dark One that he was the only worthy vessel. Why Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments